Swing set
by Krazykoony
Summary: Chapter 2 to the Feliciano X Lovino chapter of mine. Hope you all like it


Author's note: Sadly I own nothing of Hetalia or anything related but a small plushy of Flying mint bunny. This story is not from the series or movies it's based off my imagination, other parings will show up in other chapter's and I would love to have others to review though such things are not necessary. To get more chapters quickly I will need to be bothered constantly. I hope you enjoy this story with Italy and Belarus

As morning arose and the soft warm sunlight gleamed into the bedroom Belarus groaned and grabbing the blanket she pulled it over her head. "Huuummmm?" she groaned looking at the blanket and rubbed her eyes a bit "What in the…." She looked at it and sat up "Hu?" Belarus looked around seeing a plain bedroom "where am i?" She muttered again. Standing she looked around and noticed something missing.. _Her coat_. "Wh-what…. Oh nowhere is it?" she looked around the room worried then soon seen it. She looked around the room in a panic looking for the heavy fur coat of her's. Though soon seeing it on a chai near the door she relaxed "Oh… good" Belarus smiled faintly relaxing. "Hmm this must be Italy's home, I was near him last right… that's who it was I think" She looked around again.

The door was shut and the window was shut also, curtains were drawn back and the sun shone brightly through the window and straight on the bed "it clear why no one is sleeping here then" Belarus said to herself as she fixed the bed now, as a guest in the home she couldn't leave the bed a mess, nor could she let the host go off and talk about what happened. No one could know she cried, no one could know what the reason either. Most certainly Russia or America, or even Ukraine could know who she ran into and who held her close and comported her. Turning to the door she blinked seeing Italy standing in his yellow boxers rubbing his eyes half asleep. The man smile and walking over he hugged her "Veee~ your bed head it soo-" Before he finished he pulled away hands on his gut from a blow by Belarus "Don't touch me like that again" she hissed. "Owwwww" The Italian said with tear showing in the corner of his eyes "At least be dressed when you hug a woman, wearing just you boxers" she grumbled and walked out of the room.

'So if Im dressed I can hug you?" The man said with a hopeful smile "maybe, now get dressed" Belarus said walking away from him exploring the house. Walking down the hall she heard him rushing off hopefully to get dressed so he didn't have to be so revealing around her. In the hall way most was plain, in fact the home seemed small compared to Russia's, though the feeling in this house was far different from the cold, lingering loneliness. Here things were warm and cheerful and well it felt nice, though she knew that the warm feeling was wrong. She belonged in her home, alone in her place suffering with her people and feeling cheer and joy with them.

In truth she didn't know how she end up so far away, she just wanted far away from it, far from the ones that were supposed to care for her yet did nothing, though seeing where she was it wasn't to far, but a safe distance for now. Lost in though Belarus jumped feeling arms around her again and elbowed the other in the gut hearing Italy whimper in pain "Don't sneak up behind me" she said coldly "Im sorry, you looked like you needed a hug again. There were tears in your eyes". Shocked Belarus touched the corner of her eye "N-no I wasn't" she snapped and walked to the table sitting down "Whats there to eat?" she grumbled "Um… I know ill make something with chocolate~" Italy said with a smile leaving a mystifie Belarus sitting in the hair waiting for food.

After a few moments a crescent roll of bread was out in front of Belarus and an eager Italy looked at her "Try it" He said happily "What is it? Belarus asked confused looking at it"

"It's a Cornetto, The bread has a soft crunch on the first layer, then it's soft and moist though on the inside is chocolate. Warm and gooy and the taste mix to be a savory breakfast" Italy said smiling. Blinking Belarus looked at him "You think to highly of your food" she grumbled and took a bite. N the one bite she tasted the sweet soft bread and the chocolate.

"well?" Italy asked eagerly

"it's…ok"

After the two ate Belarus stared at Italy who started to feel scared under the glaring eyes. She was studying him and judging what her did "Hey lets go out?" Italy said cheerfully as she stood exite thinging of something for the two.

"What do toy mean?" Belarus asked though her reply was a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the home, though they were stopped at the door by a large blonde, blue eyed man. "Germany~" Called the now annoying happy voice.

Germany glared at the other blond who stood behind Italy, why was Belarus HIS Italy's house, and why was Italy holding her wrist with such a happy smile. Germany didn't like it, Italy is not allowed to be with a girl like this, and Belarus of all people? She was Russsia's little sister, she was cold she was harsh and most of all a bit scary even to Germany, after all she could make Russia run from fear with a few words.

"Italy what is this?" Germany asked with a frown looking at Belarus "Its bella~ Owwwwwww" Italy withered in pain from another punch, this time on the arm making him release Belarus's hand. Grabbing Belarus's fist Germany pulled her away from Italy an shoved her on the wall "Don't you do that again" He hissed. Flinching Belarus looked at Germany with a stone cold face, though Italy looked over and noticed one thing, her hand was trembling. Worried her hurried over and pulled Germany away "No, don't do that she is good and well behaved mostly Germany, don't hurt her ok" Italy said.

Germany Looke at Italy onfused, wht was Italy doing this? How close were the two exactly? Angrily his hands turned to fist. What had this woman done to win over His Italy? "Forget todays planys Italy, and the plans we have planned for a while" Germany grumbled and glaring at Belarus he turned and walked away.

Confused Italy looked at Germany then Belarus; somehow she had slipped in to the house and was trying to slip out of sight. Worried Italy followed in and looked at her "Your trembling still? What's the matter?" Italy looked at her worried as Belarus looked at him silently and turned away "I'm not trembling, now what did you have planned for me today?" she asked

"Well Germany was going o take me on a picnic and I was going to have you join but…" Italy looked at the ground with a frown "I don't know why he's so mad at you, I mean after all he seemed at not care about you before and-"

"If you want to stay with your boyfriend then its best to let me go home Italy, I'm a girl, and imp staying in your house. He will get the wrong impression" Belarus cut him off with that and looked at him seeing a confused look "But I don't have a boyfriend" Italy said "And you can't be alone now, it's not good to cry and be alone you need someone to lean on, you're not be in the best of shape and I can't let you be alone" Italy grabbed her hand and looked at her concerned.

Shocked Belarus looked at him her Violet blue eyes meeting his brown ones. She bit her lip, no one talked to her in such a kind yet stern voice, it felt comforting "You are a very big idiot you know, but I'll stay for a while as long as I still get chocolate for breakfast"

Smiling Italy nodded and pulled her out of the house "I can o that, now let's find something to get you happy again" the Italian said happily no noticing the shadow that seemed to follow them now. Belarus though knew it was there, but for the time being he didn't care, someone was treating her differently, kindly.

Was this how a brother was like?


End file.
